Similarities Aside
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Tsunayoshi gets his own body after an incantation from Tsuna goes wrong. He's determined to keep it as close to Tsuna as possible. 7227. Set in the Two Faces of Tsuna verse, if a little different. One-Shot


**Similarities Aside**

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi gets his own body after an incantation from Tsuna goes wrong. He's determined to keep it as close to Tsuna as possible. 7227. Set in the Two Faces of Tsuna verse, if a little different.

* * *

Tsuna had no clear idea of what had just happened. His ears were still buzzing from the residue of magick that had all but burst out of him, and his fingertips were tingling, warmth spreading upwards from them. Over the rushing noise in his head, he heard the fizzle of his Sky Flame as it disappeared from his forehead.

Giotto had given him exercises to attempt in the way of controlling his Flame and using it more thoughtfully, instead of recklessly fighting and depending on Tsunayoshi to keep him safe and alive.

Tsuna personally believed that in trying one of Giotto's instructions, he'd accidentally pushed too much magick into it, and the excess had rushed out. Tsuna wasn't entirely sure, however, since he had only basic knowledge of magick.

He and Tsunayoshi had formed a tenuous friendship of sorts, with more effort on Tsuna's part, as Tsunayoshi already was completely devoted to him, and so, with this friendship in mind, Tsuna chose to tentatively ask the other personality what had happened exactly, if only to confirm his own suspicions.

It happened as quickly as a switch being flipped when the sound in his mind disappeared and an eerie silence was left behind. Tsunayoshi wasn't there, _he wasn't there._ Tsuna started panicking when he realised this. Tsunayoshi was _always_ there, even when he didn't want him to be, but now there was nothing.

Tsuna felt empty. It was a cold sensation that replaced the warmth of magick that had remained in his hands, ice flowing through his veins and making him sick to his stomach. He hadn't appreciated what Tsunayoshi had meant to him until the other was gone.

He wondered if it had been like this the first time Tsunayoshi had been taken from him, if he had experienced this sort of numbness and pain all at once before. The faint hum of old memories that were being unearthed reminded him that everything regarding Tsunayoshi had been removed the first time, so Tsuna had had no knowledge of Tsunayoshi ever being there in the first place.

Slowly sitting down and crossing his legs, Tsuna pressed his hands down on his ankles, feeling a sob hitch in his throat before the tears started flowing freely when he closed his eyes. Sure, he'd never been overly fond of Tsunayoshi at the beginning, but as he began remembering bits and pieces he realised how important the other had been to him. He was somewhat fond of Tsunayoshi.

After a moment, Tsuna was aware of hands fluttering about his face, soft thumbs brushing away the tears from his cheeks and he dimly realised that someone he knew must have followed him to make sure he was safe, since he had the unfortunate luck of always getting into some sort of trouble like he had now.

Considering the size of the hand cupping his jaw, Tsuna guessed it was Enma, since all the others he knew had large and rather calloused hands, a result of magick use, whereas Enma's Flame was refined enough not to cause any sort of roughness to his skin.

"I'm f-fine Enma-kun. Just t-tired."

"Don't lie to me Tsuna." The voice that replied to him wasn't Enma's, distinctly smooth and confident sounding, if a little worried. Tsuna instantly lurched back, eyes snapping open as he came face to face with...himself?

The other him had leaned forward to keep his hands pressed to Tsuna's cheeks, staring at him intently. It took Tsuna a moment too long to register that his copy had orange eyes before he was engulfed in a crushing embrace, arms snaking around his waist and shoulders to pull him close as he was dragged onto the other's lap.

Tsuna instantly tensed, manoeuvring his own arms in an attempt to push away as his heart started hammering in his chest. He was so confused. So very confused and not sure what was happening as he tried to get away. The brunette hanging onto him completely ignored his attempts to push away, hold deceptively tight for his skinny limbs.

"For so long Tsuna...I've wanted to be able to hold you like this for so long...not just comfort you with words but with actions. You cannot even imagine how hard it is to be supportive when you're just a disembodied voice and the most you can do is take the wheel for a moment while the other sleeps."

Realisation rocketed through Tsuna so suddenly that he froze from his struggling for a moment before resuming it with new fervour. He abruptly elbowed the other in the jaw and freed himself from their hold, jerking to his feet and breathing heavily as he stared at his double on the floor.

"You..." Tsuna began and the other peered up at him with half lidded eyes, a brow raised in question as he straightened himself to stand.

"What about me?"

"T-Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna heard his voice break and squeak but he ignored it. Tsunayoshi nodded enthusiastically in reply to his questioning tone.

Tsuna stared for a long moment before he squealed sharply and ran for it, leaving the other behind as he bolted out of fear and the thoughts of 'this can't be happening, no way can it be happening'.

* * *

As soon as he was back in his dorm room, Tsuna wasted no time in slamming the door behind him and pushing across the various locks with trembling fingers as he murmured defensive incantations under his breath, trying to remember the more powerful wards. His magick seemed a little drained at the moment, weak and fluttering softly within him. It wasn't long until it was roaring within him again suddenly, rearing up violently and briefly warming his fingertips before settling down into a gentle hum in his very core, more noticeable than before.

When he could feel his frantic heartbeat calming down, only then did Tsuna choose to face the rest of the room where Reborn was staring at him from over a book and Gokudera was frozen in his seat, half reaching out for a mug of something steaming on the table.

"Tenth...is something wrong?"

Tsuna felt his breath catch with fear in his throat as he remembered what exactly he had been running from. Clasping his hands together to try and hide his shaking, he whispered, "T-Tsunayoshi..."

"What about him?" Gokudera's voice was soft yet firm, a tone he learnt had a somewhat calming effect upon Tsuna, who often needed to be comforted while being questioned.

"He's after me," Tsuna kept his voice low as he spoke, scared that if he dared to lift his voice beyond a certain volume then he would be found.

"He's...after you?" There was clear cut confusion in the words, since most, knew about the situation of Tsunayoshi already – at least those who needed to know understood the situation. Outsiders had no knowledge of the incident, as it were.

Tsuna nodded his head exuberantly, leaning his weight against the door as he twiddled his fingers before twisting them into the hem of his shirt and trying to swallow the panic threatening to overwhelm him.

"I-I was practicing the m-motions Giotto-senpai gave m-me. I think I u-used too much m-magick because when the r-residue disappeared he was just _stood_ there in his own b-body."

"Tsunayoshi has his own _body?"_ Reborn had set his book down and stood abruptly, staring at Tsuna and tightening his mouth into a grim line when the brunette nodded firmly before the smaller male moved to hug himself.

"I ran a-away from him. He g-grabbed onto me at f-first – oh, he didn't hurt me though!" Tsuna had noticed the expression that had crossed both Gokudera's and Reborn's faces at his revelation that Tsunayoshi had grabbed hold of him.

"Where is he now?" Reborn asked sharply, walking across the room to approach Tsuna.

"I left h-him behind...I'm not sure if he even tried t-to follow." Tsuna slowly relaxed as Reborn's hands fell onto his shoulders and pushed him towards the generally direction of the couch. At the same time, the distinct noise of the locks in the door flipping over sounded and the door itself was pushed open, narrowly missing hitting the wall next to it.

Tsuna had just sat down when he was throwing himself to his feet again, staring at the doorway with his heart stuck in his throat.

Yamamoto was the one that walked in first, laughing to someone behind him as he murmured, "Why did you forget your key Tsuna? Either way, you could have knocked on...the...door..." Yamamoto's words trailed off as he turned to the rest of the room and his eyes landed on Tsuna who was stood in front of the couch. Confusion crossed his face and he turned his head to behind him before he was promptly pushed to the side as Tsunayoshi ducked in.

Tsuna felt his breath hitch in panic in his throat, holding his arms defensively in front of him, and Reborn made it a point to twist protectively in front of him, one hand behind him to rest on Tsuna's shoulder to make sure he was out of Tsunayoshi's vision.

"Tsuna," Tsunayoshi called out, flexing his hands absently as Flames skittered up the length of his fingers and made the long sleeves of the shirt he was wearing – identical to what Tsuna was wearing at the moment of his creation - flutter. "Are you okay? You left so suddenly. I was worried. You. The one in the hat. _Move."_

Tsunayoshi was baring his teeth in a snarl at Reborn, unhappy with his close proximity to Tsuna. He had always hated Reborn, more so than most of the people Tsuna had decided to associate himself with because of the attitude the other had had the first day he and Tsuna had met. Reborn was someone he completely loathed.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was completely freaking out. He'd moved to grip onto the back of Reborn's shirt, trying to swallow the panic that was rising within him every time he inhaled.

All too soon, the attack hit and he was keeling away from Reborn to stumble onto his knees, hand scratching at the floor desperately in front of him, his other hand clenched by the hollow of his throat as he fought to get air into his lungs. His vision had started spotting black and there was blood in his mouth, the tang of it sharp and almost causing him to gag.

Before his hearing completely faded out, he heard loud yet muffled shouting, words blurring into indiscernible sounds. There was a loud noise that sounded right next to his ear and then a warm hand clamped onto the back of his neck, another rubbing against his back as someone started humming softly in his ear.

When his vision cleared, it almost sparked in another panic attack when he noticed that it was Tsunayoshi who was so close while calming him down. After a moment, however, he recognised the calming effect the other had on him, a thumb gently rubbing circles against the side of his neck, the other hand moving around his waist and resting softly on his side.

"There we go...you just had to get used to me again, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi's voice was close to Tsuna's ear, and he could feel it, warm and soft against his cheek, Tsunayoshi's hair tickling him a little. The urge to panic and thrash was quickly leaving, replaced by an almost serenity and state of relaxation.

Slowly turning his head, Tsuna met Tsunayoshi's blazing eyes with his own and watched as the personality smiled warmly at him, daringly leaning closer to rest his forehead to Tsuna's as he murmured, "I've got you Tsuna. Don't worry, I've got you. Step away, Gokudera-san, before I'm forced to hurt you."

Gokudera paused from where he had been reaching forward to either smack Tsunayoshi away or drag Tsuna out from underneath him, faltering. Tsunayoshi hadn't even needed to look in his direction, yet had known he was there.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Reborn asked, keeping a distance away, though he was noticeably tense, angry at the fact he couldn't get closer because of the threat of Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi promptly scoffed, shifting himself around so he could wrap himself comfortably around Tsuna without smothering him, snidely telling Reborn, "As if I'd ever hurt him, on purpose or even otherwise. I'm far more careful with him than you are. Besides, it's obvious he's more peaceful and happier with me."

"Sort of like coming home," Tsuna whispered, before his eyes suddenly widened as he realised the position he was in, abruptly starting to scramble away from Tsunayoshi and managing to get to his feet when the brash personality reluctantly let him go. As Tsuna stumbled across the room, Yamamoto was the one to catch him, ensuring he didn't fall over and Tsunayoshi clenched his hands into fists as he watched how closely Tsuna's roommate held him, loathing the look of care on the baseball player's face.

_He_ was the one to look after Tsuna after all. He didn't need anyone else getting in the way of that. And soon, hopefully, Tsuna would learn to know that too.

(He didn't care he was being protective or even possessive, he'd earned the right when he was the one to stand by – with, not by, never by, not until now – Tsuna when he suffered)

For now, he made his way to his feet and, feeling eyes on his back, he walked across the room to Tsuna, who cowered into Yamamoto causing a pang in his chest as he reached out and gently ghosted his fingertips against the brunette's face before turning on his heel and leaving the room, to let Tsuna calm down.

Tsuna exhaled heavily, sagging into Yamamoto as the door shut behind Tsunayoshi, trying to catch his breath and slow down his racing heartbeat. There was a sharp pain that he couldn't find the source or where it was centred at knowing Tsunayoshi was gone, but he tried his best to squash it down and force a smile as both Gokudera and Reborn approached to check how he was in rushed motions and hushed words.

* * *

The emptiness in his mind was glaringly obvious the next morning, and Tsuna simply lay in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly as he folded his hands on his stomach. He let his eyes drift to the side to watch Hibari get ready for the day and then Tsuna sighed, rolling over in his bed and pulling the covers over his head, huddling himself up.

He was expecting it when the covers were torn away and Hibari hissed at him, "I will not tolerate tardiness. Get up before I bite you to death."

Still, Tsuna almost sobbed when he didn't hear Tsunayoshi's angry or snide rebuttal in his head and he simply got to his feet miserably, walking towards the wardrobe and gathering his clothes before he trudged to the bathroom.

When he left after brushing his teeth, he gathered his bag and pulled his shoes on, forsaking breakfast and something to drink, barely registering the questions asked of him as he trailed out into the corridor to walk towards the stairs, hands fisted by his chest.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a gentle yet firm hand closing on his wrist and dragging him into a janitorial closet, the door thudding heavily closed behind him. Completely startled, he glanced up from his feet to meet the eyes of Tsunayoshi – of which were glowing, he noted absently – and he promptly froze, mouth gaping open.

"Whoa, whoa, don't scream now." Tsunayoshi practically begged it, hand sliding down Tsuna's wrist so he could clasp the unresponsive hand in his own. "Please." His mouth twisted, unused to pleading, either with his own body – which was a completely new experience, lacking Tsuna in that small space in his mind – or with Tsuna's, and he continued, ignoring Tsuna's shell-shocked face as he mumbled, "We were just getting along. Please don't take that away from me again."

Tsuna hesitated, hearing the pain in Tsunayoshi's voice and closed his mouth, looking to Tsunayoshi and expecting him to speak.

"You were fine with me taking over your body, isn't it better that I have my own now?" Tsunayoshi began, free hand moving to cradle the side of Tsuna's face. "I can look after you better, you don't have to worry about being in danger and you won't black out. I won't hurt anyone. We were just getting along. We were separated at least three times; I can't risk losing you again." His voice broke and he noticed the look of hurt in Tsuna's eyes at the realisation too.

"I-I don't think I could last being separated from you again either," Tsuna admitted softly and laughed unhappily. "I woke up this morning and it was too empty without you. I-It's just unsettling to actually seeing you in person. Not quite like a mirror but..." Tsuna reached up as if to touch Tsunayoshi's face and then pulled his hand away nervously. "J-Just be kind to my roommates and my other friends, please..."

"For you, I'll do my best," Tsunayoshi promised, and then gathered Tsuna in a tight hug. "I realise you won't want me around that much, so I'll stay in the room while you aren't here, like when you're at school. The only problem is that I can't defend you when you aren't with me."

"I'll have my ring and there'll be others. I'm sure I'll survive." Tsuna did touch his face then, just to snatch his hand away and quickly fumble behind him for the door handle. "I-I have to go now, so I'm not late for class. I'll see you after school. Try not to get into any fights or scare anybody...please."

"For you," Tsunayoshi offered again softly, smiling sweetly and Tsuna couldn't help but smile in return before he was quickly walking away from the closet and all but running down the stairs and out of the building, trying to stop the panicked thumping of his heart.

* * *

"C-Could you please let me go? I-I need to d-do my homework." Tsuna stammered. When he'd gotten back from the academy and collapsed onto the sofa, Tsunayoshi had abruptly appeared next to him and all but sprawled against his lap, fingers gripping at Tsuna's shirt.

Despite the fact he couldn't move, Tsuna was also uncomfortable with the looks that his roommates were shooting his other personality, desperately hoping that a fight wouldn't break out over this situation.

Tsunayoshi grumbled something out before sitting up and letting his eyes sweep across the room. Seemingly happy with what he saw, he stood, took Tsuna's hand gently to help him up and gently shepherded him towards the bedroom where there was desk he could use.

"Tsuna-chan..." Mukuro began and was immediately shut down by a dark glare that Tsunayoshi gave him. Mukuro almost rose to the challenge, his eye glowing ominously as he moved to push off of the kitchen doorframe, were it not for the fact that Tsuna looked over his shoulder with a look of desperation, hoping that the other wouldn't get involved.

When in the bedroom, Tsunayoshi kicked the door shut behind him and guided Tsuna to the chair, only letting go when Tsuna murmured, "I can do this much myself, Tsunayoshi."

"Sorry. I just..." Tsunayoshi flexed his fingers and was rewarded by Tsuna giving him a soft, gentle smile.

"I understand. You've never been so close to me, yet so far away as well." Tsuna sat down and ignored the flinch he wanted to give at first when Tsunayoshi moved to rest a hand gently on the back of his neck, trying to concentrate on the work he'd dragged out to onto the desk.

After a moment, Tsunayoshi's arms were over his shoulders, his cheek pressed to the top of his head as Tsunayoshi twisted his hands together in front of Tsuna's collarbones, essentially holding the other back against him gently.

Holding back a shudder, Tsuna focused everything he had on the page in front of him, resolutely ignoring the other. He just had to accept this was how it was going to be. In the past, Tsunayoshi had vehemently stopped physical contact. Now he was the one to endorse it.

It was such a change of habits; Tsuna didn't know how to react.

* * *

A week later, it was normal for Tsunayoshi to be attached to his side, and Tsuna found he didn't actually mind it anymore. It was normal, it was comforting and...well, he didn't dwell too long on the thought.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, stretching out slowly with a contented noise and Tsunayoshi laughed softly, hands still kneading Tsuna's back gently. "Does it feel good? You've been stressed lately."

"Exams." Tsuna groaned, fingers curling absently into a pillow where he was stretched out on his stomach on his bed, Tsunayoshi straddling his thighs. "They're awful. I'm failing the practicals anyway because I don't want people to know I have magick, much less Sky Flames, but the theory work is still solid."

"I could help you revise."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't take much for people to believe I'm you. I could pass your exams for you."

"No, no. Do you know how much Reborn might complain and chastise me about it? No. I'm sure I'll live. So long as I scrape enough to pass into the next term without having to redo anything, I'll be fine. Oh, do that again." Tsuna arched his back just a little where Tsunayoshi was stubbornly trying to push a knot next to his shoulderblade out.

Tsunayoshi pushed his thumbs in and when Tsuna let out another sigh of content, Tsunayoshi impulsively leaned down and pressed his mouth to the nape of Tsuna's neck. He was immediately bucked off as Tsuna tossed his entire body against the bed and Tsuna scrambled away, face bright red in a blush as he pressed himself into the corner of the bed, wedged between the headboard and the wall.

"W-What was t-that for?"

"Pretty obvious what that was, right?"

"W-Why did y-you...?" Tsuna looked scandalised, cheeks still burning red.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're – "

"I'm not you, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi knelt on the edge of the bed and then crawled forward into Tsuna's space, making the other brunette press himself against the wall further. "I look like you, yes. I came from you, yes. But I am _not you_. I'm a physical manifestation of magick, my own personality, my own feelings. I might as well be a summoned spirit or something like that." Tsunayoshi moved to brace his hands either side of Tsuna, one on the wall, the other gripping the headboard as he leaned in, watching how Tsuna's eyes widened at his close proximity, how the other's pupils dilated.

Smiling softly, Tsunayoshi moved to press one of his hands to Tsuna's face, ignoring the subtle flinch the other gave, and he nudged his forehead against the others. "I am not you, Tsuna." He let his thumb follow the curve of a high cheekbone, before he slipped his hand down to press his thumb gently to Tsuna's bottom lip. "But I do love you." He pressed a kiss to Tsuna's forehead and then abruptly left the other's personal space, still smiling. "Don't forget to rest from revision and working if the exams are stressing you this much."

He left a flabbergasted Tsuna still pressed into the corner and then moved into the main living room of the dorm, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

That was the incident that set things in motion.

* * *

"They're going to be back soon," Tsuna whispered quietly. "S-Should we be doing this?"

"Shush," Tsunayoshi scolded him quietly. "It's fine. Don't be having a moral breakdown on me now. Remember, I love you. And that, similarities aside, we're not the same person." He felt a smile tilt the corner of his mouth as Tsuna tried not to giggle when Tsunayoshi let his fingertips skitter across the other's ribcage in a gentle sweeping motion.

"Besides, if they judge us, they'll meet the business end of my fist," Tsunayoshi let his hand slide down Tsuna's side to rest on his hip, fingers nudging under the edge of his shirt as he ducked his head to kiss Tsuna. When Tsuna turned his head slightly away, still a little nervous and hesitant of such affections, Tsunayoshi followed the motion smoothly, grazing his mouth softly up his jaw line and Tsuna sighed softly.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable Tsuna. I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I-I just didn't imagine something like t-this happening."

"I know."

"It isn't bad."

"I know." Tsunayoshi placed a light kiss behind Tsuna's ear.

"I don't even know why...why I..."

"Its fine, I know," Tsunayoshi reassured him again, lifting a hand to comb through Tsuna's hair, pulling the other forward so Tsuna's forehead was pressed to his shoulder. "So long as we're together, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, to be honest," Tsuna muttered, voice muffled, "It's hard enough as it is that you aren't always there, sometimes I wonder how I survived without you in the first place."

"You did well enough. For how long, six years? You did well."

"I'd've rather you were there."

"I know, I know." Tsunayoshi kissed the top of his head. "I don't know how long this'll last for, you know. Being solid. Having a body. It's strange having an empty head, too. The others keep mistaking me for you, as well. It's annoying."

"Is that why Gokudera-kun had a bloody nose?"

Tsunayoshi snorted. "Yes, that was why."

"He's only trying to be nice," Tsuna admonished softly and sighed quietly when Tsunayoshi peppered butterfly kisses across his temple.

"He has no concept of personal space or boundaries when it comes to you."

"He's doing his best."

Tsunayoshi groaned and then twisted around slowly so he could gently press Tsuna to the pillows, nuzzling against his collarbone to the contented, soft sound the other gave.

"If you're going to stay, you need to get along with them eventually."

"Yeah. 'Eventually'. It might be today, or tomorrow, or next year." Tsunayoshi feathered a kiss just under Tsuna's jaw and was rewarded when Tsuna tilted his head just a little further over to give him room. Smiling slightly at the action, Tsunayoshi let his hands slip under Tsuna's shirt again, hands framing his ribcage as he added, "It'll all be okay in the end."

* * *

"You're burning up."

"Mmhmm."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I thought you already knew."

"I'm not a part of you anymore Tsuna, I can't just...I don't _know_ everything. Not now. I – " Tsunayoshi sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his face into his hands, back arched to emphasise his upset.

"I'll be fine. I'm getting along, little by little and – "

"It won't be enough! It's what caused me in the first place, that there was so much magick in you that you couldn't breathe, your heart couldn't beat, your blood couldn't flow through your veins...And so long as I'm out here, and not with you, it's going to kill you."

Tsuna, from where he was in his bed, curled up tighter in the covers and then silently sat up, moving to wrap his arms around Tsunayoshi's shoulders from behind.

"It's not as bad as it was. I can control it now. I'm not a baby. I'm not lost. And you're here to guide me through it."

Tsunayoshi tried to speak and then had to swallow before he was able to form words as he asked, again, "Were you going to tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

Tsunayoshi almost stood up at the question, needing to pace his anger out. Instead he reached up to grip onto Tsuna's hand where it was hanging in front of his chest. From the skin to skin contact he could feel how much warmer he was than he was supposed to be. Tsuna seemed to realise this at the same time and, when he tried to pull his hand back, Tsunayoshi tightened his grip.

"It matters when I find out something's wrong by the fact that you're puking blood up in the bathroom."

"I didn't want to worry you."

Tugging Tsuna's hand up to his mouth, Tsunayoshi kissed his knuckles and then held the palm gently against his cheek.

"Tell me next time. I might be able to help." Tsunayoshi let his eyes close in concentration as he reached to the blazing core of Tsuna's magick, a beacon brightly burning on a dark, clear cold night. He felt his own magick; Tsuna's in essence, only a small amount, his body only a vessel really, reach out towards it desperately, like two magnets had been placed next to each other.

The panic was sharp and sudden – what if he would get dragged back in? He wouldn't be able to have moments like this. No hugging, stolen kisses, no...no _contact._ But then he felt his own magick hook into the core of Tsuna's and it was too late to worry.

He needn't have, in the end. Worry, that is. His side of the link sucked the magick up eagerly, more and more and more until Tsuna's hand on his cheek felt less like a white hot brand and more like a hand.

Tsuna sounded dazed as he asked, "W-What was that?"

Tsunayoshi chose to kiss Tsuna's palm this time as he murmured, "Me looking after you. Come to me next time. Don't hide it." He reached behind to tangle his fingers in Tsuna's hair, tilting his head back and tugging at the same time until Tsuna seemed to get the message. When at the right angle, Tsunayoshi pressed a kiss to the corner of Tsuna's mouth and then rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"No...but what did you do?"

"What I've always done. I took it away for you."

Tsuna jolted, almost pulling away if it hadn't have been for Tsunayoshi suddenly gripping tightly onto his forearms as he stiffly added, "I know what I was getting into when I attempted it."

"I could've, I...could've..." _lost you._

"I still would have been with you just not...physically."

"Is there any other way now?"

Tsunayoshi fell silent and then shrugged a shoulder. "No. No, I suppose not. Remember this though." He patted Tsuna's hand where it was resting against him and hooked his fingers with his, pressing both hands to where his heart would be had this magick body have one.

"I'll be there with you no matter what."

Tsuna smiled slightly and asked softly, "Will you get along with my friends?"

"...I suppose. Just because you asked though. I'm not going to like them."

"I think that's sort of expected of you by now though."

* * *

"Are we going to tell them?" Tsuna asked absently, from where he was leaning on the windowsill, hands dangling outside since the window had been thrown open. Tsunayoshi had wheeled the desk chair over so the back was against the wall and he was next to Tsuna, arm lazily slung around the other's hips.

"They'll find out eventually. I'm pretty sure that the one with the hat knows."

"He has a name."

"I'm never going to use it."

"Reborn might be able to – "

"He so much as entertains the thought of taking me away from you; I'll level this entire place to the ground."

Tsuna huffed out a sound that mimicked an exasperated sigh and then giggled when Tsunayoshi dug fingers into his side, tickling him and not letting him lean away with the solid grip his arm had around his waist.

"We don't have to let them know until they find out," Tsunayoshi finally said in a quiet voice, patting Tsuna's side gently and rubbing his thumb against where he knew the scar ended.

"I don't want them to be upset that I've kept it from them so long. They know you're here, they know we're close they just...don't know how close."

"It shouldn't be any of their business," Tsunayoshi grumbled and Tsuna sighed again, moving his arms back inside before he knelt in front of Tsunayoshi, sprawling his upper body on the other's lap.

"I suppose we can think of it that way..."

Tsunayoshi arched over to press a kiss to the top of Tsuna's head, hand moving to curl possessively around the back of his neck.

"No matter what, I'm never leaving you again. And that's final. We'll never be apart."

Tsuna pressed up on Tsunayoshi's thighs, accepting the kiss that the other leaned down to give him, gently deepening it with a touch of tongue and teeth until Tsuna was sighing contently into the other's mouth.

"We'll never be apart..." Tsuna agreed in a soft voice. "And I don't think I'd want it any other way."

* * *

A long, long (long) time ago I promised my 100th Reviewer of The Two Faces of Tsuna a Tsuna/Tsunayoshi fanfiction based upon the AU the main story is based in. Sorry for taking so long! Hope you like it!


End file.
